Graduate-Ed
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Ed tries to find his way in life as a graduate


Ed's Life as a Graduate

Things got pretty weird after Ed graduated. Everybody always said highschool was a time to enjoy, but real life started once you moved on from it. For Ed, this couldn't be further than the truth. As a matter of fact, it could be argued that Ed's life peaked at some point during highschool. He thought back to all the many good times he had with Eddy and Double D, and how those times had grown more and more scarce.

Eddy was always such a loudmouth who cared about no one but himself that Ed always figured Eddy wouldn't make it anywhere in his life. Ed actually looked forward to it in a way. If Eddy failed at life, he and Ed could always be buds. However, things in life couldn't be that lucky for our lover of buttered toast. Eddy took his outgoing nature and harnessed it to head off to Peach Creek University for a business degree. Eddy was finding a lot more success in life now, trading his old scamming ways for a happy life where he now finally had Nazz and a bright future ahead of him. Ed was proud of Eddy, he said that to himself every day. Whenever the old chums who shared a name would see eachother, Ed would always ask Eddy about his life and pretend to listen about all the uninteresting things he had to say as Ed had that same dopey smile on his face. Said conversations paled in comparison to Ed's more engaging nights in his family's basement spent watching countless movies and going through more pornos than a middle aged sex addict. The sad truth was that Ed was finding himself as just another casualty and a heap of ashes resulting from the fire Eddy had sparked in his drive to make something of himself.

Double D was still around, having a few more years to go before he graduated. Ed and Double D would talk quite often, but there conversations typically involved trivial matters such as memes or football. To be honest, the spirit that the friend once shared was drying up and neither man really knew what to do about it. What made it all even worse for Ed was looking at Double D with a straight face and seeing all the brightness the boy had in store for his future. Beneath an overworn beanie cap and a shy, withdrawn personality lied a certain brilliance not held by many other people. What Double D lacked in parental guidance he more than made up for in the raising of himself. Double D may have been the youngest of the 3 Ed Boys, but he far and away had the most potential to find natural success in life. Ed had to suck in his pride and realize that some day sockhead would indeed pass him up and leave him behind too. The three boys would still get together from time to time, but the group had now expanded to several more of the culdesac kids. Kevin, Johnny, and Rolf would often tag along ever since the Ed's found their acceptance after that fateful day with Eddy's brother. As a matter of fact, Finding acceptance amongst the Peach Creak kids may have been the worst thing that ever happened to Ed.

When Ed wasn't pretending to be a happy social individual or watching movies in the basement, he was hauling himself off to community college. Everyone had different ideas as to why Ed was stuck in such a crappy situation, whether it be an actual lack of knowledge or maybe even a lack of a desire to apply himself. Maybe Ed was just happy to stay where he was forever, and all of his friends were in the wrong for daring to actually make something out of their lives. Ed pondered these things as he would sit in the small, hot room of his community college, surrounded by people that for all intents and purposes were a lot dumber than him. He would sometimes bounce his ideas off of his only "friend" in the class, Jimmy the gay kid. He held a deep hate for Jimmy in his heart due to his orientation, but deep down Ed realized that it was him or the other trashier classmates, the Kankers.

So here Ed is, out of highschool, out of true friends, and out of any drive to improve or fix these problems. Will Ed fix these problems? Probably not. This is life, and sometimes life can be cruel in its own special way.


End file.
